Defaming Fogs: Episode 34
Meanwhile, by Nirrel and DF... DF) *Running* RUN, THEY’RE GOING TO KILL US! Nirrel) *Fires a blast out of his cannon* KABOOM! BOOM! ( The blast hits the creatures, exploding upon impact ) ( Black spheres fly into the air ) ( More creatures come through the massive smoke left from the explosion ) Nirrel) …*Fires another blast from his cannon* KABOOM! BOOM! ( The blast hits and explodes, but creatures continue towards Nirrel and DF ) DF) WE’RE GOING TO DIE HERE! *Runs into chains* MONSTER! *Looks up* O_O FREEDOM! *Grabs the chains and climbs* Nirrel) *Fires another blast, but nothing comes out* Seriously, this sucks! *Tries throwing his cannon, but falls* ( Nirrel’s cannon lands in-front of him ) ( A creature looks over the cannon ) ( Nirrel looks up ) ( A few other creatures pick the cannon up ) ( Nirrel presses a button on the cannon ) ( The creatures around the cannon get sucked in ) ( The cannon falls back onto the ground ) ( Creatures continue to move towards Nirrel from all directions; some climb the chains towards DF ) Nirrel) Oops...*Picks the cannon up, as he gets back up* LET’S TRY THIS AGAIN! *Aims at creatures* DF) AHHHH! *Kicks one of the creatures off him* Nirrel) DF! *Turns around, aiming at the creatures climbing after DF* ( Creatures jump on Nirrel’s back ) Nirrel) HEY, GET OFF! *Shakes them off* ( Nirrel turns around, smashing his cannon against a few creatures ) ( The creatures break down into black spheres ) ( Nirrel turns back towards DF, aiming again ) ( Creatures tackle Nirrel to the ground ) ( Nirrel’s cannon fires a blast ) BOOM! ( The blast crashes into the chain DF’s on, hitting the creatures with an explosive blast ) ( Black ash falls to the ground; the chain is broken ) ( A head moves ) DF) *Saw the head move* AHHHH! ???) Help me... In dimensional space... Sonic Skyeroid) I OBJECT TO ALL THIS! Demenatic Wolfie) Shut it, Bird-feast. Sonic Skyeroid) Bird-feast? I’ll let you know that I’m delicate. Demenatic Wolfie) Even better. ''' Sonic Skyeroid) VOLF! '''Crysemtion Volf) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Dad. Crysemtion Volf) Wolfgang. Blue) Wolf. Wolfgang) Volf, ignore them. Wolf) *Slaps Wolfie and whispers* Knock it off. ( Demenatic Wolfie looks down ) Wolfgang) Now I want to know everything. Wolf) You really want to know, I’ll te-''' '''Blue) DON’T TELL HIM! Wolf) Blue, shut up. Blue) ...Fine... Wolfgang) *Looking at Wolf* Tell me everything. Wolf) Well, you see...Your friends faced Darterym after we left the future. They failed and were taken as my experiments. Everyone in your mansion, also taken as experiments. It was actually pretty fun... Wolfgang) Fun?! Wolf) Relax, you’ll get them all back after we finish Darterym off. Wolfgang) Relax?! YOU EXPERIMENTED ON MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS! Wolf) So...? Wolfgang) You don’t care. Wolf) Exactly. Wolfgang) Seems like you. Wolf) I only had them taken, so I could get help finishing Darterym off for good. Wolfgang) THEY’RE-''' '''???) I’ve picked my partner... Wolfgang) … Wolf) Settled. ( A portal opens in-front of Wolfie, Volf, Skyeroid, Wolf, Wolfgang, and Blue ) ( They enter the portal ) Back by the area of Wolfgang’s destroyed mansion... ( Aquarym swings her arm at Zephyros and Bling ) Zie) Ability Activate! Quick Jet! ( Zephyros has a fast speed boost, which makes him hard to see as he strikes a bakugan in a fast way ) Arric) Ability Activate! Evaporator! ( Visolem Bling shines with bright intensity ) ( Zephyros charges at a fast speed ) ( The blue spheres separate ) ( Zephyros goes through the opening ) ( Bling shines a bright white, evaporating a portion of Aquarym’s arm ) ( Aquarym’s hand separates from the rest of her arm, unable to reattach ) ( Aquarym’s hand dies off ) ( Zephyros flies towards Aquarym’s midsection ) ( Aquarym’s midsection separates ) ( Zephyros flies through the opening ) Arric) Ab-''' '''Visolem Bling) I got this fight already won, don’t interfer! *Takes off* Arric) … ( Bling slashes Zephyros in half with his sword ) ( Zephyros turns to his ball form ) Visolem Bling) Didn’t need him. *Eyes glow white* ( Headbutted by Aquarym ) ( Bling shoots onto the ground, crashing a dent into the ground ) ( Aquarym enters a new dimension, surrounded by millions of 2mm gem shards ) Aquarym) RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR! ( Aquarym’s roar echoes, damaging Aquarym ) Visolem Bling) THE VIOLENCE MAY NOW COMMENCE! ( A small sword comes out of the millions of gem shards ) ( Aquarym’s body separates avoiding each sword ) ( Small white beams exit each gem shard ) ( The beams target each blue sphere, evaporating each one ) In reality... Aquarym) *Body falls apart* RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRR! Visolem Bling) The end... ( Aquarym’s blue spheres pop back up, creating Harterym’s shape, but fall back down to the ground ) ( Bling’s eyes turn red, making each blue sphere glow red ) ( Aquarym turns to her Bakugan form ) ???) UNTIL NEXT TIME, CHEAPSKATE! BOOM! ( A violent, red explosion sets off ) ( Smoke encases the entire area, including Arric and Zie ) Visolem Bling) *Eyes become clear, as he looks around* She’s gone... Defaming Fogs: Episode 35 Who or what said "helped me" to DF? Who or what talked to Wolfgang? Comment below on both these questions or one; I like comments. '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 34 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Nirrel Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Wolf Category:Wolfgang Category:Blueking4ever Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Sonic Skyeroid Category:Darterym Category:Aquarym Category:Renardy Category:Arric Category:Zephyros Category:Visolem Bling